


Bert wants to fuck Bob.

by Shyrianz



Category: My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: Crack, M/M, Sex, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:37:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2027076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shyrianz/pseuds/Shyrianz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bert wants Bob.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bert wants to fuck Bob.

So, let’s say Bob never joined MCR. Instead he stayed touring with The Used. Bert got drunk one night and tried it on with Bob. Bob pushed him away and told him he was too intoxicated to carry out the task. Bert was like : (((((( . Of course, a few weeks passed and, again, Bert tried to force himself upon Bob. Now, Bob like Bert, of course he did, however it was going to ruin the friendship they had.  
It was a hotel night the day it happened. Bob was talking to some of the other crew members about a problem with Jepha’s equipment. Bert was staring at Bob like he was the most perfect being on the earth. He hadn’t even been drinking! Eventually, when Bob finished talking, he headed up to his room for the night. He was lucky enough to have a room by himself. Bert followed him.  
Bert knocked on Bob’s door. Bob answered. They didn’t even speak, just stared like : |||||||| : |||||| . Then Bert lurched forward. He attacked Bob’s mouth with his own. Fighting for dominance. He pushed Bob into the room. Kissing fiercly. He hand his hand tangled in Bob’s hair. Bob’s hands were hanging aimlessly at his side, unsure what to do with them. Bob closed his eye, lost in the bliss of this ‘vivid dream’. He couldn’t believe this was happening. Especially while Bert was sober.  
Bert had Bob backed against a wall. He had one hand in his hair and another on his bum. He was pulling him in and grinding their hard ons together. Bob tilted his head back, moaning. Then Bert sped up his pace and began undoing Bob’s trousers. Bob started sweating. It was dripping down his neck.  
When both people were naked, Bert prepped Bob. Once Bob was ready Bert pushed him into the wall. He started of slow but he couldn’t cope, he need to go faster. He fucked Bob hard into the wall.  
Bob fell through the wall.  
Bob wasn’t real.  
Bert was on LSD.

**Author's Note:**

> I am ashamed.


End file.
